Midnight Encounters
by PlatonicPyka
Summary: Percy thinks Annabeth is just some goody-two-shoes with no life and too much attitude, until one day he realizes how wrong he really was. One-shot, could be continued. based on the 5sos song "good girls" Rated t but could probably be k


**This is my first fanfic/try at creative writing and it was inspired by the 5sos song "good girls", I own neither the characters in this story(belonging to Rick Riordan) or the lyrics "forget what you thought, ... good girls are bad girls that haven't been caught", just turn around and forget what you saw, cause" (belonging to 5 seconds of summer and any song writers). Enjoy!**

Percy strolled down the hall, head nodding in time to his favourite song, but his mind on her. He had known her since they were both barely out of the womb, or at least until they hit middle school. Their families had been close you see, but since her father took a job in San Fransisco 6 years ago and she started living with her cousin Malcolm, they hadn't really spoken. His mother often tried to invite her, to do something, anything with the Jacksons, but she always had an excuse ready as to why she was to busy or had other plans. He knew it was a load of bs but he wasn't about to call her out. Her "thunderstorm" eyes, as his cousin Thalia called them, and her crazy high average, coupled with her sarcastic tendencies made her somebody he most definitely did not want to spend time with, and he didn't want his mother to think they hung out, or worse, that he wished they did. If he even mentioned her, even in passing "Oh they called out honor roll today again Jason", he would say to his friend as they studied in the living room, "and of course who's name was at the top of the list? Chase." His mother would pounce on the opportunity to discuss her asap. "Oh Percy, do tell me, is Annabeth's average still 97.5%?" she would say, and he would just roll his eyes at Jason who would smile pointedly back at him. Don't get him wrong, he loved his mother, she was the best person a son could hope to have raise them. She was kind, understanding, chill and made the best cookies, but she never seemed to get it when it came to Annabeth Chase.

Lately though, he hadn't been able to stop thinking about her. Ever since he had been on the way back from Jason's one night, where they had been doing "homework", well Jason did some, he, like Annabeth was a straight-A student. Percy had decided to cut through the park, seeing as he was still ten minutes from home and 20 past his curfew, when he saw her. Her and, as he had just recently learned, her boyfriend, Luke Castellan, against a tree furiously making out. But that wasn't what it looked like as he hurried home late at night, it looked like a popular guy trying to get some from someone who didn't want to give anything. So, of course, he stopped, because if his mother found out he would be dead, although he liked to think his conscience had something to do with it. Percy wasn't bulked up by any stretch of imagination, but he was in shape from swim, and so he grabbed Luke and pulled him off Annabeth, mostly because he had the element of surprise. What happened next was the shocker, the moment taking over his mind, when he had a biology final he really should be studying for.

"Luke", Annabeth cried, running to where he lay ready to spring up if Percy dared to move towards her. She turned around then, and it seemed she was surprised too. "Percy?" she questioned "Is that you?".

"Ya", he replied stepping back into the small circle of light cast by the moon, "Are you ok?".

She just stared at him. "Why wouldn't I be?".

"I don't know", he shot back, "maybe cause you're out here in the middle of the night, looking like you just got mauled by a bear or something?".

Please Percy" she drawled, "I know what I'm doing, the question is what are you? Doing that is, assaulting my boyfriend for absolutely no reason?".

"Geez", he exclaimed, "I figured I was saving your ungrateful ass from being tainted and now I'm the one going around assaulting people. Next time I see a goody-two-shoes like yourself pinned to a tree I'll just keep walking, because she 'knows what she's doing', am I right?".

"Oh Percy", she tutted, "you need to forget what you thought, don't you know good girls are bad girls that haven't been caught". Percy stared at her dumbstruck, and she continued "Just turn around and forget what you saw, cause I won't be caught. I have a rep to keep up" she finished with a flourish.

Luke glared at him, long and hard, "You better watch yourself Jackson" he stated, without a trace of a bluff, before they had walked off.

And there he was, wandering the halls, stuck wondering how many other girls he thought he knew but really didn't.

 **Ya so this is my first fanfic, so I'm not sure how good it really is, but I was very inspired from the song, give it a listen on 5sosVEVO on youtube. I hope you enjoyed it and any constructive criticism would be greatly appreciated.**

 **Thanksss**

 **-Platonic Pyka**


End file.
